Homogeneous olefin/vinyl aromatic copolymers have been prepared, using single site catalysts such as metallocene catalysts. These polymers have only up to 50 mole percent of the aromatic vinyl polymerization units, because the active site of the catalyst becomes crowded with the incorporation of the sterically hindered aromatic vinyl comonomer, making it unlikely, or impossible, that another hindered comonomer could enter into the polymerization as the next monomer in the sequence. These homogeneous alpha-olefin/vinyl aromatic copolymers are similar in at least some properties to other homogeneous, single site catalyzed copolymers such as the homogeneous, single site catalyzed ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymers. That is, the present alpha-olefin/vinyl aromatic copolymers are characterized as having a narrow molecular weight distribution (MWD) and a narrow compositional distribution (CD).